User blog:Wachowman/Parody 34 Piet vs Night (Blackbeard vs Capone)
And, were finally here...NOT!...and why I say that is what I'm about to say, So, it's supposed to be the finale right now, and you know what that means...it means a shit ton of ideas pop into my head...yep...sooooo, I decided to not really put the parodies into seasons, ill just do em as I feel like it, so there may be a missed day or 2, or there may not be, but yea, I don't real.y want to stop this for just another season when I can just make more (I also found one for you Lak) But that doesn't change the fact that This is Piet vs Night, so enjoy. Note Don't take offense to thing said blah blah blah Piet vs Night Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnv8OANBGkI EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY NIGHTFALCON VS PIETCAPTAIN BEGIN Piet verse 1 I join chat, with one of the few Crat BanHammers, Get you out of this wiki with your bad WachWeek Grammar. Ain't no one telling me what to do, ain't got no sides in this war, I'm a Rappin' Captain, while all you want is to promote Four. Try to Demote me? PLZ! How have you deserved your rollback? I could demote you in an instant, but unlike you, I'm not an ass. You're a bitch causing rage in and outside of the wiki chat, Who's done less useful edits then Wachow, Link or Patts. Don't start another war with me, Im not Tesla! Get all your followers to come to my side and mess with ya. You spent your time on this wiki, now do what Shaun did and leave, Cause I'm sure no one here would miss ya, except your Girlfriend Eve. Night verse 1 Not much time CaptainCoolface, I have to meet Nick. Hell, I'm sure Phil has done more editing than you ever did. I'm just a rollback yeah, well your just a huge prick, Hammer a Big Bang In The head of the guy who wants some Shel-dick. I have some users, who follow me, so we can rule this place right, Cause we just want one day with no fights throughout the whole day and Night. Been making Scrawland go lower and lower since the Wiki War 2, You ain't a good Crat, when there's a fight you don't even know what to do. I'll take the Spot on the Couch, piss you off worse than a demotion, Then get you out of power so me and NF can get promoted. And then we'll find a poor useless you complaining to CC wiki, This is NightFalcon and Crappin' on this Captain, agree? Piet verse 2 The Wiki War 1 brought you complete nice Devastation, But Im gunna hit you harder than your little Rebel Occasions. With all the people you got to help you with all your false Persuasion, Lets call it hunting season, cause I'm going to shoot down this one Troublesome Raven. Trolls and Rage inside of the chat, so far you haven't stopped it, And I'm pretty sure that everyone's getting tired of your bullshit. But I'm a Bureaucrat legend, Who's raps will leave you in awe, And what else to say after I win, except of course Bazinga. Night verse 2 Cmon, you became less active, and they promoted Coupe, Only talking about the war, are you running out of things to say? I mean, This guy right here has lost so much respect, He neglects to accept, that no one here would even notice if he left. I'm a soon to be leader here, so you might as well Obey, One of the best User rappers here, so call me...Dante. Take your little Coop, Non Doctor, cause I won, And tell all the users in a blog that this battle is now ShelDONE! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who Won? Piet Night End That was alot of fun to make...even though there was a better version of it but I got most the rhymes back, so no biggie, anyways I hope you all enjoyed this non Finale and will see you tomorrow, later. Next Time I think this'll be the hardest parody decision so far, lol enjoy. What do you want next time? PenisCrusher vs VaginaCrusher (Miley vs Joan) Lakuita (Lak) He-Mans HEYYEAYEAYEAYEA On this Wiki (Most Wiki users) I Want it That way Category:Blog posts